Volff Days
by TiredDork64
Summary: Pyra finds a baby Volff. Fluff happens


Pyra was resting her eyes underneath the Wayward tree. Usually it would be a danger for the Aegis to let her guard down but she was perfectly safe. The others were right near her trying to collect some flowers for some nopon citizen. It was the perfect time to get some well deserved relaxation especially in such a beautiful environment. She could feel Mythra's soft agreement as she slept peacefully under the Elysium tree in their head. All was well in their little bubble. It was like the whole fate of the world wasn't on her shoulders. That she was just allowed to appreciate life and not have to think the depressing thoughts that usually come through in her head. Life was peaceful save for Zeke and Pandoria yelling that they found some of the flowers.

As her eyes started to shut more and more she heard a tiny whimper behind her.

"What was that?" She said as she stood from the ground taking a closer look around the tree.

"What was what?"

The drowsy voice echoed through her head, telling her she woke up Mythra. Pyra started to go around the tree to a large rock near by.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine", she yawned out, "So what did ya notice?"

The whimper became much louder, making Pyra turn her head to the around the rock. What she saw was a small Volff pup. It had the tiniest of fangs growing and a leg that was scratched up.

"Oh gosh, are you okay there little guy? What happened?" She leaned down to see the whole injury but gave enough space for the pup to have some room. The pup's eyes stared up at her in pain.

"I don't think you should be getting near that thing…"

"Hey it's not a thing, it's a living being. Look it's all beat up too…"

"I'm just warning you, it could bite you when you least expect it!"

Pyra rolled her eyes and put her hand near the Volff. It sniffed cautiously and looked upwards. She gave a warm smile and whispered out, "Don't worry little fella, I won't hurt you." With that, the pup gave a smile lick and leaned their head onto the hand. Thinking it a success, Pyra carefully tried to pick the pup up, being gentle with the hurt leg. A small whimper was let it before it snuggled into her arms trying to dull the pain.

"Pyra?! Where are ya?!"

The heavy accent in the air was unmistakably her driver Rex. She sent off at back to the front of the tree to meet up with the group.

"I'm here! But could I get some help…?"

The group stared at the Aegis, all shocked to see a bloody Volff laying in her arms. Tora was the first to speak.

"Meh? Why does Pyra carry Volff pup? Is it for the dinner tonight?"

"No! This little guy is all hurt. I can't just leave them to die..."

Rex apprehensively went up to inspect the creature, his eyebrows knit together. "That leg is all messed up alright." He looked back at Pyra and saw her worry, the care she had for this Volff she just met. Sighing, he turned around and said, "It wouldn't hurt to help it out right?"

"Yeah, so its pack can come back and attack us?" Nia interjected, slight annoyance in her voice. "The mum Volff would just sniff them out and make us their next full course meal."

Zeke raised his eyebrows and spoke up, "If the fella had a pack would they not be here right now? And besides they look so adorable! Aren't you?!"

He gets closer to the Pup to pet it, but the pup lets out a growl and nearly bites his hand.

"Oi! Okay, nevermind then! That thing is evil, let's put it back!"

"Honestly, that creature acted as it should when being near a buffoon." Mòrag wryly replied.

"That's just mean!"

"Guys!", Pyra yelled out, "As much as I would love to continue this conversation, we can't let them bleed out more."

As Nia tried to disagree she saw the look of desperation in Pyra's eyes. She sighs and barked out "Ugh! Fine! Bring it here."

The pup reacted more nicely to the others members. Especially with Pyra right next to them, rubbing their fur and helping Nia with the medicine and bandages. It lets out more little whimpers as Nia tightens the bandage around the injured back leg.

"Anndddd all done!" Nia tied up the bandage and the pup gets up on their feet the pain slightly less. "Now that that's over with can we please go to an inn? I need a cat-nap right about now"

The pup starts panting around and looks up at Pyra expectedly. Pyra smiles back down at the pup and gives it a pat on the head. "Great job, little buddy."

"Pyra you ready to go?" Pyra turned to Rex as he stands near her while to other seem to be almost dying from fatigue. She nods her head reluctantly and looks back at the pup.

"I gotta go now, I hope you feel better." With one final pat she gets up to join the group while the pup sits in the grass confused and slightly sad.

"They'll be fine, sis. They'll see their family and go off running to them and live happily ever after or whatever."

"I hope so"

—

Mythra was a heavy sleeper. She could sleep through the end of the world if she was tired enough. But if anyone got in the way of her sleep, she would cause the end of their world. Sure it may seem dark but how can the Aegis do her very best if someone woke her during the time of day that mattered most. Or something waking her. Mythra felt a heavy weight on her stomach during the early morning. Could be one of the girls cuddling up with her for warmth. But that's unlikely. Most would rather cuddle with her much sweeter sister than risk waking her. What could it be and did they have a death wish? As she gently opened up her eyes she could see the tell tale sign of red fur. Oh no…

The Volff pup laided it's head on Mythra's stomach, snoring softly as it curled into a ball. While her sister would find the sight adorable, Mythra was not her sister.

"Pyra wake up!" she called hoping to wake her up, but to no avail. All she heard in her head was the gentle breaths of her sleeping sister. Looks like it's up to her.

"Shoo! Shoo!" Mythra yelled-whispered out, trying to get the pup to get off her. She successfully woke up the Volff, as it shook its little head. Mythra got up more with the pup laying on her lap.

"Come on! Go to your family or whatever!"

The pup pawed at the Aegis hand, seemingly not telling the difference between the nicer red head to the very tired and annoyed blonde. Mythra picked up the Volff pup and looked it straight in the eyes.

"Listen buddy, you can't just come in and follow me wherever I go. While Pyra may had found you cute, I don't! So go to your pack and let me sleep , got it?!" She looked at the pup with fiery eyes. She did not need this today at all. While she hoped she scared the Volff enough so it would leave, the only answer it had was to lick her nose and bark happily. Architect have mercy…

"What with all that rucku-?!"

Shit Mythra thought, she forgot she was sharing a room with Nia. She looked at the shocked Gormotti and tried to answer. "It just followed me and woke me up! I'm just trying to get it to leave."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh now you're up! You deal with this!" and in that moment a very confused and drowsy Pyra appeared, the white and gold clothes becoming red and black. Pyra looked at Nia's annoyed face, then to the pup's happy one.

"Oh dear…"

—

"How did it even get into the inn?" asked a tired looking Rex.

Nia and Pyra woke up the others for an emergency meeting on what to do. They couldn't have a Volff pup follow them around Alrest like that with the family out there. So they sat near the cafe with everyone tired and slightly peeved.

"We have a titan, a turtle, and an artificial blade in our party. I'm sure it's not so surprising to see a Volff as well." said Mòrag as she nursed a large cup of coffee.

Nia scoffed slightly ,"Yeah but those are harmless compared to this thing." She sat far away from the pup choosing to be near Dromarch instead, petting his fur.

"This little guy is harmless! See?" Pyra demonstrated that by giving the pup some of her breakfast. The pup happily lapped it all up, trying to put it head into her hand for more pats. It was certainly cute for sure.

"Awwww he's so cute! Can I pet him?!" Pandoria said chipperly, her hair getting more staticky. Zeke, however held her back, eyeing the pup with caution. " I would be careful Pandy, that fella sure is a bitter."

"Yeah, to you! That's just your luck!"

"Um friends?" asked Tora, still very hesitant on being near the creature, "Maybe we should just find it's family?"

Everyone looked at Tora, then back to the pup. Rex spoke first, "That seems like a smart choice but how?"

Dromarch spoke up, giving some well needed information, "Volffs has special patterns on their fur that are passed down in their families… if we find the grown ups with the same ones as the pup we can leave them there."

"That would seem to be the best course of action for now. Lady Mòrag, should we send some of the mercenaries?" Brighid asked, as she sat next to her driver.

"We should. Rex?"

"Already on it." said the boy, going to talk to some of the blades they had.

Zeke clapped his hands together, "Looks like that solved, how about as we wait we go to Tora's? I wanna see if I can beat the high score!"

"You better not beat my score Shellhead!" Nia threatened, clearly up for a good challenge. While the friends chattered, Pyra was distracted by the pup, how it played with her hands and moved around on it's small legs.

"They'll be fine sis. They took care of themselves this long."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Pyra whispered.

—

Rex sent out Nim and two other blades to find the parents. In the hour they waited, everyone started sharing turns playing Tiger Tiger. Partially to make Poppi stronger but mostly for bragging rights. Pyra was sitting next the table while the pup slept on it. She was conflicted. Of course she wanted to find the family for the pup, but she was getting attached quicker than she would have liked. It followed her all the way to the house, it's content showing through. As she got more loss in her thoughts, she felt a presences near her. She looked up and saw Rex, worry in his eyes.

"You okay?"

Pyra smiled gently at that. "I'm fine just worried."

Rex sat down next to her, looking at the Volff. "Worried about what?"

"That we won't find their family… I wouldn't want them to be alone."

Rex gave her his classic optimistic grin and said, "We'll definitely find this fella's family! They have to be out there!" He looked down at the puppy, seeing that it just woke up from its nap. "Is it even a boy?"

"I have… no clue. Dromarch?"

The tiger move closer to them and examined the pup closely. The pup looked back at him and then lifted it paw to boop Dromarch's nose. He chuckled lightly.

"Seems to be female. The fangs are slightly smaller than a male's and it's much more playful."

The Volff got off the table and started to head the towards Nia playing with Zeke trying to distract her. Pyra scooped her up from the ground and scratched it's fur. "Playful is right." she said looking at the puppy adoringly.

"Okay I'll admit it's kinda cute." Mythra said, clearly finding the pup more than "kinda cute".

Pyra smirked at that, "Nice to see you finally come along."

"Rex-Rex! Our friends our back!" Tora yelled out happily.

Pyra looked at Tora then back at the pup. She has gotten way to attached. Even Rex could sense it, give her shoulder a light squeeze as he passed by. She knew this was for the better and yet when she looked at the puppy eyes staring right at her she was questioning it all.

—

The blades reported back, saying they found a cave with Volff having the exact same spot pattern as their little friend. All they had to do now was drop the pup off. Pyra carried the pup closely, the fur tickling her face. It's only be two days yet she had grown fond of the pup. It was all alone, hurt, and was still treated like some sort of monster to be feared. Not that she can blame her friends for the reaction but she could relate to the feeling. Knowing you can do harm and having other fear you, the fear of being alone and not having the wonderful friends she had now. She didn't know what to feel anymore but she had one goal. To have the pup be safe and happy. It was the least she could do.

"Wait."

Pyra froze immediately at that. She looked up to see Nia holding her arm out in front of the group. They had reached the cave, it filled with Volff pups running around, biting at each others ears. The father Volff was laying down napping while the Mother most likely hunted. This was it.

"Pyra? You okay?" Rex looked at the Aegis with kind eyes. Pyra didn't talk she just nodded with a fake smile. She went on her knees and put the pup down. It looked at her with innocent eyes, tail wagging.

"You gotta go with your family okay? Go on." She made shooing motions with her hands trying to get the pup to go. It looked over to the big group and hesitated.

"Come on, you'll be fine. You gotta go now." Pyra almost felt like crying at the moment. The pup couldn't tell what was going on.

"Don't worry, Pyra. It'll be fi-"

"Grrrrrrrrrr!"

Before Mythra could even finish her words, there was the sound of growling nearby. They were spotting by the father of the pack. The group moved backwards not wanting to fight. Pyra quickly stood up and ran to them. It was just the pup and it's dad. It's what should've been a heartwarming reunion. Yet, The father took one look at the identical looking pup and growled. It looked at it with what could of been disappointing or contempt. The Volff turned around and went back to its spot knocking the puppy down on the way.

Pyra ran back to the puppy, eyes wide. "Gosh are you okay?!" As she picked her up the puppy just turned in her arms and nuzzled her gently. Mòrag was staring at the cave and the pup, almost like she was solving a puzzle.

"This Volff… they are smaller than the rest of the little ones."

"So she's... a runt maybe?" Rex questioned still trying to piece it all together.

Pyra looked at them both and then at the puppy. "So maybe she was just… abandoned."

Mòrag nodded somewhat sadly. The rest of group could only feel so bad for the tiny Volff. Rex however was more impulsive. He couldn't take the sad look in Pyra's eyes much longer.

"It wouldn't hurt to keep her with us, right?"

"I don't like Volffs but this one hasn't cause to much trouble..." Nia said fighting the different emotions she was feeling.

Zeke stroked his chin in heavy thought "It'll take a lot of effort to have a pet. Me and Pandy know all too well!"

Pyra shockingly looked up at everyone. "Is everyone really fine with that?" All it took to answer was one look at the pup to have everyone nod.

"It would have to be a team effort though, and everyone would have to help." Morag admitted, "It would not be the hardest thing compared to what else we have dealt with."

Pyra tearfully smiled at her friends and then lifted the pup up to eye level. "What do you say, wanna join our family?" The lick on her nose was the only answer she needed.

"She's gonna need a name."

"Hmm how about… Haze?"

Mythra smiled fondly at the name, leaning against the Elysium tree, arms crossed.

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
